A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas
A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas is an interactive game attraction for the Magic Kingdom Park. Though originally announced for May 31, 2013, it debuted at Summer 2013. Those involved in making this experience included Imagineers Jonathan Ackley and Matt Beiler. According to them, revealing a look at a few of the interactive quest's special effects, they reveal that the attraction will have guests become new pirate recruits, who, armed with magic talismans and treasure maps, embark on five different pirate raids throughout Adventureland to collect valuable treasures while Captain Jack Sparrow's magic compass guides them. Attraction description In the game, the fate of piracy in the Caribbean rests in the hands of new pirate recruits, who, armed with magic talismans and treasure maps, embark on five different pirate raids throughout Adventureland to collect valuable treasures, while Captain Jack Sparrow's magic compass guides them.Get a Sneak Peek at A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas at Magic Kingdom Park << Disney Parks Blog The game focuses on guests using a pirate map and magic talisman to help them complete five different pirate raids throughout Adventureland. The goal is to help locate different Treasures of the Seven Seas and fight off pirate enemies like the Royal Navy and Captain Barbossa, among others. If guests help Captain Jack succeed in all the missions, they'll be welcomed as part of his new crew. If not, they'll face the wrath of the cruel sea – alone.A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas To Debut At Magic Kingdom Park This Spring << Disney Parks Blog Quests *''Heads, You Lose'' *''Blackbeard'' *''The King's Ransom'' *''Guardian's Curse'' *''Haven Defense'' Behind the scenes On January 23, 2013, the interactive game was first announced to debut at the Magic Kingdom Park in Spring 2013.A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas To Debut At Magic Kingdom Park This Spring << Disney Parks Blog It was later posted on April 8, while including a sneak peek, that the attraction is happening and would open in the summer.Get a Sneak Peek at A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas at Magic Kingdom Park << Disney Parks Blog Ultimately, A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas began operating in a soft opening mode in May 1Pirates Adventure-Treasure of Seven Seas soft opens with a "Guardians Curse" at Magic Kingdom - Behind The Thrills, later opening on May 31.A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas Launches at Magic Kingdom Park << Disney Parks Blog Appearances Individuals *Jack Sparrow *Blackbeard *Calypso *Commander John Evenrude *Dr. Jean Sûreté *Captain J. Barbossa Organizations *British Royal Navy *East India Trading Company *Spanish Conquistadors Creatures *Parrot *Snake Objects *Jack Sparrow's compass *Cannon *Map *Pirates Ye Be Warned sign *Ships in Bottles *Voodoo Doll Miscellaneous *Curse *Ghost *Magic *Skeleton *Superstition *Treasure Gallery External links *A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas To Debut At Magic Kingdom Park This Spring << Disney Parks Blog *Get a Sneak Peek at A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas at Magic Kingdom Park << Disney Parks Blog Notes and references Category:Disney attractions